Love the way you lie
by orangemma
Summary: "Mon Dieu, j'aurais aimé que tu n'es pas à oublier tout ça... mais tu le dois." - Et si finalement, Elena n'avait pas oublié ? Et si, à l'inverse cette déclaration avait réveillé quelque chose en elle qu'elle occultait jusque là ? Et si les choses s'étaient passées autrement ? - Post 2x08.


**Disclamer : **Après un grand moment d'absence, voilà un petit one-shot centré sur les héros de LJ Smith, avec le contexte (légèrement modifié) créé par les scénariste de la CW, à la base inspiré par la chanson de Rihanna & Eminem : love the way you lie - alors sentez vous libre de l'écouter pendant votre lecture :)

**Timeline :** Les fans reconnaîtront immédiatement l'une des scènes cultes entre Damon & Elena dans l'épisode 2x08 _Rose, _et bien voici une version de ce qui aurait pu se produire (avec un petit clin d'oeil à la saison 3 ^^")

* * *

**Love the way you lie**

« _ Mon Dieu, j'aurais aimé que tu n'es pas à oublier tout ça... mais tu le dois. _»

Comme un écho sa voix résonnait dans ma tête mais lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux ma chambre était vide et mon collier de nouveau autour de mon cou. Avais-je simplement rêvé ou était-il vraiment là, juste devant moi à dire toutes ces choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre de lui. Son regard rempli de tristesse et sa voix se brisant à chaque mot qui passait ses lèvres, tout en lui paraissait si fragile à cet instant. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras, l'aider à redevenir le Damon fort que je connaissais mais je suis restée là comme pétrifiée par ses déclarations et hypnotisée par toute sa personne, comme une petite fille. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dit quand j'ai compris qu'il allait contrôler mon esprit pour me faire oublier ce moment. Pas un seul instant l'idée de lui dire que j'avais pris de la verveine en croyant mon collier perdu à jamais ne m'a traversé la tête, j'étais là et je me sentais à la fois bien et terriblement mal. Comme si mon cœur battait trop vite et trop fort au point de me faire mal à la poitrine. Je me sentais nauséeuse, la tête qui tournait et m'asseoir n'aurait rien changé. La douleur était forte, trop forte et je ne savais pas quoi faire ni même si je voulais trouver une solution pour arrêter tout cela. Je connaissais la cause de tous ces symptômes mais rien sur les conséquences. Ça avait toujours été Stefan alors pourquoi tous ces sentiments ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Une plaie venait d'être ouverte et je ne savais que remettre du sel dessus...

J'ai attrapé les premiers vêtements qui traînaient à ma portée, j'ai descendu les escaliers rapidement en attrapant les clés de ma voiture au passage et j'ai filé. Droit au manoir Salvatore sans prévenir personne. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'allais là-bas sur un coup de tête, ni ce que j'allais faire une fois arrivée mais je sentais que je devais y aller. J'ai fait la route en un rien de temps, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Sans prendre la peine de me garer correctement, je suis descendu de la voiture et me suis précipitée sur la porte mais, soudain, je fus incapable de faire le moindre geste : devais-je frapper et attendre qu'on m'ouvre ? Stefan était-il là ? Y avait-il quelqu'un dans le manoir ? Un rapide coup d'œil aux fenêtres illuminées de la demeure me confirma qu'elle n'était pas vide.

Je pris alors une profonde inspiration, frappa à la porte et attendis. Je restais plantée là, comme une idiote, pendant ce qu'il me parut une éternité avant de frapper de nouveau avec plus de force mais toujours aucune réponse. Peu importe, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. N'ayant pas besoin d'invitation, j'ouvris la porte et entra lentement tout en refermant la porte derrière moi. Entendant du bruit dans le salon, je m'y rendis. Je sentais mes mains devenir moites au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je les essuyais donc d'un geste rapide sur mon jean avant de franchir la porte du salon.

A ma grande surprise, celui-ci était vide. Seul le feu crépitant dans la cheminée et les éclats de verre devant celle-ci prouvèrent que quelqu'un était passé dans cette pièce. J'inspirais à nouveau profondément, cherchant à me donner un courage qui pour une raison que j'ignore m'avait échappé avant d'appeler le plus fort que je pus : « Damon ?! Hé ho ! Je sais que tu es là, réponds moi s'il te plait ! ». En vain. Le manoir resta aussi calme. Je soupirais, résignée à m'asseoir sur le canapé et à attendre quand soudain un bruit résonna en écho dans la maison telle une porte qui claque me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Poussée par la curiosité, je me levais de mon siège pour aller chercher l'origine du bruit. Je fis un tour rapide du rez-de-chaussée mais rien, j'entrepris alors d'aller à l'étage lorsque le bruit tonna de nouveau. Je montais les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour aller plus vite. J'inspectais au fur et à mesure les pièces : rien dans les chambres d'amis, ni la salle de bains. La porte de la chambre de Stefan et du bureau étaient grande ouverte, seule la porte de la chambre de Damon était close. Je n'étais jamais rentrée dans cette pièce, après tout je n'en avais jamais eu besoin et Damon ne m'avait jamais invité à y aller, et ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre j'hésitais un bref instant avant de poser la main sur la poignée : Damon devait être là, c'était le dernier endroit qu'il restait où je n'avais pas regardé, il ne pouvait plus se cacher. Doucement, je fis tourner la poignée et poussa légèrement la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand : personne à l'intérieur.

J'entrais dans la pièce, ne sachant où poser mon regard. La chambre était l'inverse de celle de Stefan : sobre, ayant comme meuble seulement une armoire, une commode et un lit mais quel lit. Il était d'une taille impressionnante, pouvant accueillir plusieurs personnes : ce qui était sûrement le but connaissant Damon. Un livre traîné sur la table de chevet, malgré une couverture quelque peu usée je pus lire le titre : Orgueil et Préjugé. Sans le vouloir je souris : décidément Damon me surprendrais toujours, bien que le titre lui corresponde parfaitement c'était la dernière chose que je l'imaginais lire. Je repoussais le livre et retournais assouvir ma curiosité. Je savais que j'étais là pour parler avec le propriétaire de la chambre et non pas pour fouiller dans ses affaires, mais il était si mystérieux et sa chambre pouvait être une telle source que renseignement que je ne pus résister.

Je fis le tour de la chambre, de la salle de bain luxueuse annexée, avant de découvrir ce qui m'avait échappé dès le départ. En entrant je n'avais pas pris la peine de me tourner et pourtant tout était là : la majeure partie du mur était couvert de photographie, toute aussi sublime les unes que les autres. Je m'en approchais pour mieux en saisir les détails. La plupart représentait des paysages ou des monuments de différents pays et parmi certain je reconnus la tour de Pise, la tour Eiffel, Big Ben, la statue de la Liberté et même la muraille de Chine. Chaque photo était magnifique et digne d'un véritable professionnel. Le reste des clichés figeaient des moments de vie de groupe. Seul une photo différait des autres, un portait noir et blanc. On pouvait imaginer sa robe d'époque : Katherine paraissait à cet instant si belle et si douce que l'amour que Damon lui avait porté était totalement justifié. Même en connaissant sa véritable nature, il était difficile pour moi de détacher mes yeux de son image.

Un frisson me parcourut alors et sentant une soudaine présence, je me retournais pour me retrouver face à face avec celui que je cherchais. Il me fixé sans dire un mot, ses yeux étaient plus sombres et durs que la dernière fois que je les avais vu. Son silence était pesant, même blessant. J'avalais me salive cherchant comment expliquer ma présence quand, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me demanda soudain :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… je te cherchais, répondis-je hésitante

- Qu'est que tu fais… dans ma chambre ?

- Je te l'ai dit… Je t'ai appelé en arrivant mais tu n'as pas répondu alors je…

- Tu n'as pas pensé que je ne voulais pas te voir, m'interrompit-il, si je n'ai pas répondu c'était peut-être pour une raison, tu ne penses pas ?

- Pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère, je veux simplement être seul. Ce n'est pas trop demander d'être tranquille chez soi je pense.

- C'était mon avis aussi, mais toi tu ne te gènes pas pour apparaître chez moi quand bon te semble, lançais je sur un ton de défi.

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il étonné. De quoi tu parles ? »

Le moment était venu de lui dire que je savais, que j'avais encore cet écho qui me répétait ses moindre paroles, que j'avais ce nœud au ventre rien que de repenser à tout ça, à ses mots, à son regard. Je jouais distraitement avec un fil de mon tee-shirt, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour continuer, paralysée devant lui à nouveau.

« Elena ? » questionna-t-il devant mon silence. Il voulait une réponse, je le savais et je voulais lui donner mais sans savoir pourquoi j'en étais incapable. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai aussitôt sans dire le moindre mot. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à la fin ? Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait : il était venu chez moi, point barre.

C'était presque comme si je m'étais enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur : la douleur était insoutenable et je ne pouvais rien faire pour qu'elle cesse. Cette histoire de « bouton d'humanité » qu'on éteint comme on veut quand on est vampire n'est qu'un leurre, une excuse pour les atrocités que l'on peut commettre mais en aucun cas il n'est possible de mettre de côté ces sentiments. Ressentir tout cela, toutes ces années : c'est un poids difficile qu'aucun homme ne devrait avoir à endurer, ne pourrait supporter sans perdre la raison. Je crois que je deviens fou, c'est ça. J'ai mal, mal à crever mais l'ironie du sort veut que je sois déjà mort.

Je veux être là pour elle, l'aider mais par-dessus tout je veux la garder en vie et ceci peu importe les conséquences, peu importe les dommages collatéraux. Je suis un enfoiré doublé d'un égoïste et je ne peux pas me résoudre à la perdre. Je l'aime à un point que tous ces sentiments sont plus douloureux qu'autre chose, à un point où j'aimerais ne plus vivre pour ne enfin plus rien sentir. Je détestais ma vie humaine et je suis tout aussi maudit en vampire. La douleur est partout, quelques soit le lieu ou l'époque. Il parait que l'humanité souffre ? Alors je réponds au cliché de souffrir avec elle. A la différence que chez moi les sentiments sont, dans le meilleur des cas, quadruplés voire même centuplés. Peu importe le sentiment, je le ressens à l'excès et ça craint. J'ai oublié ce qu'était la peine et la colère, je ne connais que la rage et le désespoir. L'amour est un autre concept que je croyais connaître mais apparemment non. Je m'accroche à un espoir stupide alors que je ne suis rien, que je ne serais jamais rien d'autres qu'une ombre. Je suis un monstre, je le sais. J'en joue : je me cache derrière ce que je peux pour ne plus avoir mal. Anesthésier cette putain de douleur comme je peux, comme si j'avais le pouvoir de la contrôler mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais même plus où j'ai réellement mal : à cette gorge, qui est constamment asséchée par la soif, au crane, à force de ressasser toutes ces idées, ou au cœur, qu'elle piétine sans même s'en rendre compte ? Je souffre partout à la fois. J'en ai la nausée.

Pourtant j'étais là, accroché à ses lèvres attendant que le moindre mot les traverse mais rien. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, si hésitante, et je ne savais pas si je devais prendre cela comme un bon ou un mauvais présage. Ces yeux brillaient et ses mains tremblaient légèrement : je m'attendais au pire, au coup de grâce qui viendrait m'achever. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et cette fois je pu entendre sa voix, tel un soupir : « Je sais. » furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Ce fut plus fort que moi je détournais le regard : j'avais pourtant bien pris la peine de lui retirer tous ses souvenirs avant de lui remettre le collier alors comment cela était-il possible ? Non elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle parlait forcement d'autre chose, de quelque chose qui m'avait échappé.

« - De quoi tu parles ? Tentais-je maladroitement

- Damon s'il te plaît… je, j'ai pris une tisane à la verveine avant d'aller me coucher. Je croyais que j'avais perdu mon collier et, elle marqua une pause et soupira, je voulais te le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. »

Je serais la mâchoire pour me contenir. M'énerver ou me déclarer à nouveau n'étaient pas des options envisageables mais j'avais merdé en allant la voir et je devais trouver une solution pour arranger cette erreur. Après tout n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais : qu'elle sache, qu'elle se souvienne de tout ce que je lui avais avoué ? Toutes ces choses, tout ce flot de parole que je n'avais pu retenir une fois que j'avais commencé à me confesser, elle s'en souvenait malgré mes efforts à lui retirer ce souvenir. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide tisane, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? C'était pourtant tellement simple, tellement évident de sa part. Quel idiot.

Sans crier gare elle s'approcha de moi, son visage était bien trop proche du mien qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Comme toujours quand je cherchais à repousser ces sentiments, à faire ce qu'il était convenable de faire, elle revenait attiser la flamme. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, plus à parle, la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire était la fixer comme un idiot.

« - Dis quelque chose s'il te plait, implora-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Que veux-tu que je dise de plus ? répondis-je en me tendant à son contact

- Pourquoi…

- C'était plutôt clair il me semble. » la coupais je.

Sa main retomba et elle soupira. Un idiot, un véritable idiot incapable de trouver les mots quand il le faut, ce n'est pas mon genre, ce n'est pas moi.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais, ni même ce que j'espérais en venant ici mais d'une certaine manière je savais que quelque chose clochait. Damon ne disait rien et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était sarcastique, impulsif, il rendait toujours les choses compliquées et la plupart du temps ne faisait que ce qui jouait en son intérêt mais là, il était une tout autre personne. Je ne savais plus comment agir, en moins d'une heure j'avais le droit de faire face à un nouvel homme à chaque fois que je le voyais. Une chose était sûre, il restait désarmant.

Je me mordis la lèvre et le voyant se murer dans son silence, je pris l'initiative de partir. C'est ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire. Je me tournais vers la porte et commença à avancer lorsque je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte :

« - Ca n'a aucun rapport et peut être même aucun intérêt mais tes photos sont vraiment magnifique. Spécialement le portrait de Katherine, je comprends comment on peut tomber amoureux d'elle.

- Je n'ai pas de portrait de Katherine. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je fis volte-face, cherchant à voir s'il se moquait de moi ou non : son visage s'était adouci, il avait de nouveau l'air aussi vulnérable que lorsqu'il était dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la bouche et la referma aussitôt : ça ne pouvait pas être possible, comment aurait-il pu ? Je fronçais les sourcils et retourna jeter un œil sur la photographie. La tenue semblait pourtant d'époque, le collier était… le mien. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à la photographie mais le bijou était bien le collier que Stefan m'avait offert et en réfléchissant bien, la robe était celle que j'avais porté pour la journée des Fondateurs. Comment est-ce possible ?

Je me souvenais très bien de cette journée pour avoir dû faire face à mon père et à son intention de nettoyer la ville de tous les vampires mais à aucun moment je ne revoyais Damon avec un appareil photo :

« - Quand est-ce que tu as pris cette photo ?

- Ce n'est pas moi. C'est la seule sur ce mur que je n'ai pas prise, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

- Alors comment ?

- Un photographe qui prenait la parade en photo. »

Je levais lentement la main et retira la photo du mur. Je la fixais sans dire un mot, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, la tête me tournait légèrement et j'avais l'impression que la température avait soudainement augmentée. Mes mains tremblèrent tandis qu'un puzzle se formait dans mon esprit. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait faîtes et dites sans jamais rien attendre en retour, mais surtout tout ce que j'avais ressenti avec lui, tout ce que j'avais affrontée avec et pour lui. Je tenais à lui et je m'inquiétais pour lui plus que je ne l'avais réalisé. A bien y réfléchir je n'en avais jamais fait autant pour Stefan, je m'étais toujours reposer sur Damon pour aller à son secours et quand cette fatalité me frappa je laissais tomber le cadre, sous le choc. Au fond de moi, je n'avais pas besoin qu'ils me disent qu'il m'aimait, ni même que lui me dise qu'il m'aimait. Non, quelque part au fond de moi j'avais toujours su ce qu'il ressentait mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que cette même part de moi était devenue totalement et irrévocablement dépendante de lui. Au fond de moi, je l'aimais plus que ce que j'aurais pu le penser, plus qu'il m'était possible de l'avouer. A cette pensée, je fus prise d'un sanglot et d'un besoin urgent de fuir.

« - Désolé, tentais-je d'articuler tant bien que mal, désolé…

- Ce n'est rien Elena, ce n'est qu'un cadre, répondit-il calmement en commençant à ramasser les morceaux

- Je… je ne peux pas. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Désolé. » criais-je presque en détalant comme une furie.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture à en prendre haleine. Je ne pouvais, je ne devais pas m'arrêter. Une fois dans la voiture, je claquais la porte et tentais de mettre la clé dans le contact, en vain. Ma vue était tellement troublée par les larmes que je ne voyais presque plus rien. Désemparée, je m'agrippais alors au volant et fondit une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Seule dans ma voiture, je me laissais aller.

Elle avait fui, d'un seul coup, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Pourtant je savais que quelque chose dans cette photo l'avait perturbé, dès l'instant où elle a su que ce n'était pas un portrait de Katherine, elle s'était effondrée.

Si la raison m'échappait encore, je ne pouvais tout de même pas la laisser partir dans cet état. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pris la route dans les mêmes circonstances, elle avait eu un accident et je ne tolérerais pas qu'elle en est de nouveau un, par ma faute. Je lâchais alors les bouts de cadre par terre et sortis du manoir à une vitesse surhumaine. Une fois au milieu de l'allée je l'aperçu : elle était là, dans sa voiture et je pouvais l'entendre pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je m'approchais de la voiture à vitesse humaine pour en pas l'effrayer et ouvrit la portière. Je la vis rapidement essuyer en vain ses larmes d'un revers de manche :

« - S'il te plait Damon, pas maintenant. Désolé d'être venue mais je veux être tranquille maintenant.

- Pas dans cet état Elena.

- S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle tout en tournant vers moi son regard empli de larmes. S'il te plait…

- Ça ne me plaît pas Elena : que tu sois dans cette état par ma faute, cette situation... rien de tout cela ne me plaît. Alors laisse moi essayer de limiter les dégâts pour une fois, dis-je d'une voix calme en lui tendant la main.

- Damon » murmura-t-elle en me regardant. Elle fit la moue, détourna le regard et pris ma main.

Je l'aidais alors à redescendre de sa voiture et la raccompagna en direction de la maison, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Arrivée sur le perron, elle s'arrêta de nouveau en fixant la porte l'air terrorisée. Alors malgré moi mes doigts entrelacèrent les siens, elle ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher mais j'entendis son cœur accéléré et délicatement je l'attirai vers moi. Prenant son menton de mon autre main, je cherchais à capturer son regard : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Elena ? Dis le moi s'il te plait » implorais-je mais ma requête resta sans réponse. Mes doigts caressèrent alors sa joue, ramenant au passage une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Lentement elle releva les yeux vers moi, et je ne pus regarder autre part. Sans que je m'y attende elle rompit le silence :

- Pourquoi tout est si compliqué avec toi ?

- Parce que je suis compliqué. Parce que la vie est compliqué. Parce que l'amour est compliqué. On ressent des choses qu'on ne devrait pas mais on ne peut pas s'en empêcher, on agit sans réfléchir parce qu'on en a plus la capacité. Toute notre tête est bouleversée et ça rend tout compliqué.

- Ne vas pas sur ce terrain...

- C'est toi qui nous y a amener quand tu as décidé de venir ici ce soir. C'est bien la raison de ta venue ?

- Je sais pas, je sais plus...

- Si. Seulement être avec moi rend les choses compliquées, tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir convenablement, tu fais des choses que tu ne pensais pas faire ou même que tu n'aurais jamais faîte. Tu agis, tu penses différemment que tu le veuille ou non. Tout à l'heure tu voulais savoir « pourquoi », pourquoi je suis venu ce soir : c'est pour ça. Parce qu'avec toi, tout est différent mais en bien. Tu sais voir les gens différemment, tu vois le bien en chacun et tu pousses les gens à essayer de faire de leur mieux. C'est pour ça que tu mérite d'être heureuse, tu mérites d'avoir tout ce que tu veux, d'être avec quelqu'un digne de toi et c'est là que la compulsion devait entrer en jeu mais comme d'habitude, tu as tout changé. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça, je... »

Elle m'interrompit au milieu de ma phrase. Sans savoir quand, comment, ni pourquoi elle avait scellé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes bras enlacèrent sa taille tandis que ses mains parcouraient ma nuque et mes cheveux. Le temps fut suspendu, plus rien n'existait à part elle et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

J'avais agis sans réfléchir sous l'influence du moment, sous son influence. La passion m'avait envahit, m'avait consumé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la retenir. Ses mots m'avaient touché jusqu'à céder toutes mes barrières et pourtant j'étais celle qui avait franchi la ligne. Pourtant quand mes lèvres s'étaient posé sur les siennes plus rien n'existait, plus rien sauf ce besoin irrévocable de m'attacher à lui et étrangement j'étais bien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce baiser dura mais il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le besoin de reprendre de l'air vu inévitable. Le souffle court, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la réalité me rattrapa soudainement et je m'écartais alors de lui :

- Je... Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû, ce n'est pas bien...

- Pour l'instant mais un jour ça le sera. Un jour ça sera le moment et tout ne sera pas si...

- Compliqué ?

Il sourit du coin des lèvres et hocha la tête. Ses doigts caressèrent une dernière fois mon visage, me faisant frissonner sous leurs passages et il rentra , me laissant de nouveau seule avec l'écho de sa voix résonnant encore dans ma tête : « _Un jour ça le sera. Un jour ça sera le moment._ »

* * *

Désolé de cette longue absence, j'avoue avoir été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps mais surtout j'ai eu de nombreuses pannes d'inspiration durant l'écriture de cette fic - Mymy peux tu témoigner ? ^^ Bref. J'espère que le tout aura été tout de même fluide à la lecture et que vous aurez passé un bon moment à lire ce petit quelque chose ! Xoxo.


End file.
